Doctor
by Ryoshu Kin
Summary: Haku needs his yearly doctor visit... Shonen Ai


Doctor

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... I'm just borrowing it.  
Warning: Shonen Ai

"Sir, can boredom kill you?" Haku asked without looking up from his brand new encyclopedia of medicinal herbs. He'd been using it to hold his paper while he sketched a picture of Zabuza.  
Zabuza looked amused. "If it can, at least we're in a damn good place for it." He replied, glancing around doctor's office impatiently before looking back to the book he'd been reading on blood-line traits. Finally a nurse came out and said, "Haku, the doctor will see you now"  
Zabuza got up and walked over to the nurse. "Haku." He said commandingly. Haku slid out of his seat and walked slowly to Zabuza's side. "Do I have to, Sir?" He asked, looking from Zabuza to the nurse. He positively hated doctors. He'd only come because Zabuza said he had to have a physical and he always obeyed his Zabuza-san.  
"I know you dislike doctors, but we need to find out what's going on with you." Zabuza told him as he stroked his hair comfortingly.  
"Right this way..." Said the nurse as she lead them into a room. "I'm going to need you to put this on." She handed Haku a hospital gown and then scurried out of the room, apparently unnerved by Zabuza.  
Haku pulled off his shirt and folded it neatly before sitting it on one of the chairs. Next to go were his pants, by this point he couldn't help but notice that Zabuza was watching him very intently. He was blushing as he folded his pants and sat them aside.  
Zabuza reached out and stroked his hand down the side of Haku's body. 'Beautiful...' he thought, 'He's perfect in every way. He's so small, I just need to know that it's not because he's sick'  
"Zabuza, sir..." Haku said questioningly. He could still remember how his lover's kisses felt against his bare skin and having Zabuza touch him brought back those memories. Zabuza had refused to do more than kiss him until he knew that he was in good health, though, because he didn't want to hurt him.  
Zabuza took the hospital gown and wrapped it around Haku. "You are just too distracting, Haku. Do you realize that?" He asked. Just as Zabuza walked back to his chair the doctor walked in, without knocking first. "Hello, I'm Dr. Payne and I'll be examining you today." He said cheerfully. Haku shot Zabuza a baleful look, but he saved most of his frustration for the good doctor himself.  
Zabuza looked amused at Haku's reaction. He was even more amused by the doctor's name though.  
"This is just a standard question, please don't be offended, I'm required to ask; Are you male or female." Dr. Payne asked. He didn't honestly seem able to tell.  
"I thought they only asked that at the vet's office." Haku responded, "I'm a guy"  
"Um... Okay, next question. Do you have a family history of any genetic problems?" "Unless you consider bloodline traits a genetic problem, I don't know. My parents died when I was young." Haku answered. He was really beginning to dislike this man.  
The doctor looked at Zabuza and then back to Haku. "Okay... I need to examine you now. If you'll please lay back on the table..." Haku looked at Zabuza and when he nodded Haku reclined on the table. "Okay. I need you to tell me if this hurts." Dr. Payne said as he pressed on Haku's abdomen, feeling for any abnormalities. "Everything seems alright in there." Then he listened to Haku's breathing and checked his pulse. "I hear that you're 16 now. Have you noticed any changes in your body"  
"I'm aware that I'm going through puberty. If it pleases you, I'd rather not list all of the changes." Haku said calmly. Nothing that the doctor had said so far was news to him.  
"Okay... But there are a few things I need to know so I can determine whether you're developing properly." Dr. Payne said, "Have you experienced an erection"  
"Yes." Haku whispered. He blushed at the memory of how his body reacted when Zabuza kissed his naked skin.  
Dr. Payne laughed. "After that reaction, I have to ask. Have you ever had sexual intercourse"  
"No." Haku said, blushing harder. He fought off the urge to look at Zabuza. 'Not yet...' He added mentally.  
"I'm going to need you to undress so I can see if everything's developing properly." Zabuza visibly tensed. He didn't want anyone to see Haku naked; Haku was his and his alone. "I'd rather not." Haku responded, but his voice made it very clear that he would not undress.  
"Okay then. I need to run some blood tests and we'll be finished here"  
It turned out that the doctor couldn't hit a vein if it were the broad side of a barn and Haku eventually seized the needle from him and took the sample himself. His poor arm looked like a pin cushion by the time the incident was over and, screw band aids, it had to be wrapped in gauze. Haku gave Zabuza a look that said very clearly, 'you will be kissing this better when we get home.' He then turned to the doctor and announced, "Now I know why they call you Dr. Payne"  
The doctor laughed nervously and said, "Sorry 'bout that. Say, how'd you learn how to take blood"  
A nurse came in with the results of the tests. "Everything came back normal," she said, winking, "Maybe all of those growth hormones are just going elsewhere"  
Haku blushed and Zabuza chuckled. "Okay, Let's go home, Haku"  
Haku nodded and they left the doctor's office together.  
Once they were outside the gates of the town, Zabuza leaned down and whispered in Haku's ear. "We should play a game, Haku. You be the doctor and examine me with your mouth"  
Haku blushed and giggled, holding his hand in front of his mouth cutely. "I'd like that." He responded shyly.  
THE END... OR IS IT? 


End file.
